In most restaurants having table service, the tables are arranged into sections or stations. A service person is assigned to each station or section. The particular arrangement of tables that is being used at any given time is generally referred to as a floor plan or layout. This plan is usually depicted by a diagram of the table arrangement and accompanied by a list of names or numbers designating personnel who will be responsible for each section.
During busy periods more service personnel are required and the floor plan is divided into additional stations. Conversely, during slower periods the floor is divided into fewer stations and less personnel are required.
In most restaurants, this function of floor control is effected in a haphazard manner. Temporary floor diagrams and name charts are used. In most instances, it becomes difficult to tell who is at what station and just how many stations are being used at any given time. There seems to be no organized and systematic procedure in existence which will aid the controller in dividing the floor plan into stations and accounting for personnel assigned to these stations.